Oh My My My
by DreamingOfDefiance
Summary: A story of Emmy Bear and Belly growing up and falling in love. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Oh My My My"
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh My My My"_

_Part 1_

_---------------_

_"She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my"_

I giggled as I ran through the back door, quickly being caught up to by a huge nine year old Emmett. Picking me up, he began tickling me mercilessly as he carried me into the kitchen. Gasping for breath, I tried futilely to free myself of his grasp.

"Em", I panted, "stop it, pretty please." I begged in the sweetest voice while all but breathless.

"Nu uh Belly, this is what you get for making me chase you," he bellowed out, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Emmett Cullen, you put Bella down this instant, do you hear me?" His mother, Anna, playfully scolded him, my mom's shoulders shaking with silent laughter beside her.

He looked up at where they stood preparing Sunday lunch sheepishly, as if he hadn't been caught red-handed, "Yes mom," he mumbled as he lowered me to on my feet.

"Thanks Emmy-bear," I rose up on my tippy-toes patting his head of thick, brownish black curls.

"Anytime Belly Button," he replied as our dads looked at us from there seats at the table, laughing at the scene before them.

I scrambled up into my seat as Em walked off.

As I was seated I heard Emmett's dad, Daniel, joking to mine, "Look at those two, practically half in love already." I'm sure they saw the blush that quickly covered my flushed face, for their laughing only grew as I got up and scampered over to mom and Miss Anna.

They looked down at me, head shaking and eyes rolling as they looked back over at the two men.

"Oh, my, my, my, they're almost as bad as the kids, those two." Mom said to Anna as they resumed getting lunch ready, while I ran off to find Em yet again.

* * *

_"Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did"_

I sat in the tree house in Em's back yard, legs folded Indian-style, book in hand.

I spent a lot of my time at the McCarty's house, as Em did mine. Both our dads worked all hours off the day and night, and our moms stay at home, resulting with us spending practically all of summer together.

"Hey Em?" I called out, breaking the silence.

"Hmm," he barely glanced at me over his comic book.

"Let's go toss some ball," I asked, wanting to do something besides sit and read.

"Mkay Belly Bean," he nonchalantly agreed.

Grabbing the ball, I scampered over to the ladder, Em following closely below me, to ensure my safety as I carefully made my way down.

We had been tossing the ball back for all of two minutes before I tucked it under my arm and began running around the backyard.

"Belly, you wanted to toss the ball, so come on and toss it", I could her the grin in his voice.

"Nu uh," I yelled at him, "gotta catch me first."

With that he took off after me, chasing me around the tree.

"Belly, you better give me the ball before I beat you up for it," his voice exasperated.

I quickly stopped in my tracks turning to face him, "You wouldn't! You_ couldn't_!" I taunted him.

"Yes I could, I'm bigger than you are, I could if I _wanted_ to."

"Okay Emmy Bear, whatever you say," I grinned back at him, taking off yet again, ball tucked under my arm, a laughing Em chasing me.

* * *

A/N:

**Let me know what you think, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh My My My"_

_Part 2_

_---------------_

_"Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my"_

I looked over at Ali, we were all seated in her living room, Edward, Em, Jazz, Rose, she and I. Rose and Jazz had moved across from me this year, Edward wand Ali were Em's cousins who's parents had decided to move a few blocks over to be closer to Carlisle and Esme, and, with us all living in the same neighborhood, we had became quick friends.

Now the group of us were seated around the Cullen's spacious living room, playing the usual game of truth or dare.

"Okay Bella," Alice spoke up, "you're turn."

I though a moment tapping finger to chin and, as it hit me, a devilish smile spread across my face.

"Em!," I paused dramatically, "I dare you to kiss me!" I tried to keep a straight face.

All eyes turned to him as his eyes widened the smallest portion, but he carelessly shrugged and crawled over to me anyway.

My own eyes widening as his began to close and the gap between us lessened.

When his lips were mire inches from mine, I forcefully shoved him back, using all my strength due to his massive form.

"Eew Em, gross, I was just kidding, I didn't think you'd do it!" I'm sure my face showed the slight disgust I felt.

Laughter filled the air as his eyes yet again widened, flashing an emotion I could not identify, before his shoulders shrugged yet again, and he went back to his spot in the circle.

* * *

A/N:

I know this chapters short, but the next part is longer, promise. Please **review**!:)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh My My My"_

_Part 3_

_---------------_

_"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_A__nd our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..."_

"Em, what's wrong," I question, my tone not hiding the desperation I felt, "you have barely talked to me in two week."

He looked straight ahead, large hands on the wheel as he drove us home.

"Emmy Bear, come on, you _always_ tell me what's wrong." I couldn't take his silence a moment longer, using my nickname for him, hoping he'd tell me. His beautiful face drawn into a hard mask.

"Bella," his usual light-hearted tone gone, replaced with pain, "just don't okay." His harsh voice pleading.

"Em," I whispered now, "did _I _do something wrong, did I make you mad?" Tears pooling my eyes at the possibility I could have done something to make him mad, he had _never _been this upset _at_ me, it had never been _my_ fault. "Just tell me, please, I'm sorry." With those words the tears escaped, running down my cheeks.

I looked up at him, just now realizing he had pulled off the road.

My eyes met his, sorrow filling his green gaze.

"No Belly Bean," a sad smile crossed his face, "you didn't do anything to have to apologize for." He reached over to wipe the tears away.

I grabbed his hand, bringing it to my lap as I traced hearts in his open palm, "Then tell me", I whispered.

"It's just, why didn't you tell me you liked Edward?" There it was again, the pain.

Wait…Edward? He thought I liked _Edward?_

"Em,-" I began.

"No Bella," he cut me off, looking out his window, "it's just…just, _why_ didn't you tell me?" His voice was now harsher.

"Emmy, I don't understand." I whispered.

His voice was low as he continued to gaze out his window. "Bella, you two have been inseparable this past month, after your birthday, he just seemed to always be there."

I stared at the side of his face, seeing the anguish in his eyes.

"Em, I don't like Edward, not like _that _anyways." My voice yet again pleading, pleading for him to see the truth behind my words.

He finally turned to face me, his eyes seeking mine out once again, nothing but truth in my words.

"You don't?" He looked almost hopeful, yet unbelieving, "but why have you been so close recently?"

Though I promised not to tell, I could never lie to my Emmy-Bear, "Em, Edward likes _Rose, _and he didn't want Alice to know, because, we all love her, but the little pixie can't keep a secret, especially from Jazz and he's Rose's brother, so I've been there for him. I asked him about it at my birthday party, and when he confided in me, I promised I'd help."

He stared at me a moment more before a hesitant, lovely, smile only Em could smile, broke across his face.

My heart beating wildly in my chest, I asked, "Em, why does it matter?"

His smile immediately fell. Eyes squeezing shut. "Because Bella, I just thought you liked him."

I playfully smiled, seeing through his lies. "I do like him Em, just not how you thought, and that _still_ doesn't answer my question, you have been mad for two _weeks, _it _has _to be more than that Emmy Bear, you can tell me ya know."

He exhaled, exasperated, knowing I wouldn't let up until I had a satisfying answer. "Fine Belly, _fine! _It's because I like you."

I wanted to believe it, so badly it hurt, but I knew he "liked" me, we were best friends after all, and he was just looking out for me, hurt because he thought I was keeping something from him, "I like you too Emmy Bear," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, Bella, you don't understand, I…I _like,_ like you. So much it hurt to see you with Eddie everyday, smiling _my_ smile and giving him bear hugs that you weren't giving me", he looked down, as if he were ashamed of it, "Bella", it came out almost breathless, "I _love_ you."

I was stunned into silence a moment, my heart halting, then picking up at an alarming rate.

He _loved _me?

He loved _me_!

I quickly grabbed his face between my hands, looking into those sparkling, forest green eyes, eyes that held nothing but truth and love in there depths.

Love for me.

My smile widened, as I pulled his face closer to mine, lips a breath apart, I breathed, "Emmett, I love you too, _so_ much", before gently pulling his face to mine, lips touching for the first time in the sweetest, most perfect, love filled kiss that made me grateful I had waited, waited for my first kiss, waited for _this_.

Waited for _him_, my Emmy Bear.

We pulled away, staring into each others eyes for what could have been hours, dopey smiles on both our face, "Oh, Belly, it's _always _been you."

We sat in the jeep, outside our houses, until we finally realized our parents had come out to see what was keeping us so long. I blushed as I realized we had been caught.

Looking across the to see my mom with a huge smile on her face and my dad lightly chuckling, I shook my head, "Well, we better go calm the parental units," I sighed, looking into his eyes, peaceful, happy, and loving.

"Okay Belly, I'll call you later, to make sure how the parents took it of course, make sure Charlie's not gonna pull out the gun next time I come over."

"Yeah sure, and you know our dad's always joked about this happening, I just don't think they really expected it." I laughed, as I reached to get the door.

"No you don't, I'm doing that from now on", Em scowled, a permanent smile on his handsome face.

"Em really!", but he was already out of the jeep, opening my door.

"Gee, thanks Emmy Bear, I couldn't have just done that myself", I rolled my eyes.

"Belly, I've done told you, you're my girlfriend now, I'll take care of it." He sounded so proud of himself that I couldn't argue.

"Ok, sure, sure, now, I better go", I pointed across the street, where my parent didn't try hiding their giddy grins nor the fact they where eavesdropping on us. "Love you, my Emmy Bear", I declared before raising on my tip toes to kiss his cheek, hearing him reply with a "I love you too, my Belly Bean", before turning around and running across the road, suddenly stopping once I reached my porch to turn and wave to Em's parents.

Turning back to face mine, I was quickly attacked by my mother.

Once she pulled away, I noticed dad laughing at her side as she held me close, shaking her head she mumbled "Oh, my, my, my, our babies have most certainly grown up." She kissed my cheek as I pulled away, hugging dad, before running the rest of the way to my room, counting the moments till Em made good on his promise and called me.

* * *

A/N: Well there's part 3! Hope you like it and thanks so much for your reviews, please continue to let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh My My My"_

_Part 4_

_---------------_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck a__nd all I need is you next to me_

We were all _supposed _to be in Port Angeles, spending a "girls weekend", but we somehow managed to all sneak out, Ally with Jazz, Rose with Edward, _finally,_ and Emmy and myself.

I didn't know where the other two couples were, but as we drove down to the river in Em's huge jeep, my hand in his, lightly humming to the radio, I didn't care, it didn't matter. Because I was with him, I was by his side, the only place I ever _wanted _to be.

* * *

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

It was a Friday. Fridays had always meant food, football, and celebration. With Em on the football team, it was a family occasion. I always sat with Rose and Ally, right behind our parents.

The game had been great, we had won and I was heading to find Em congratulate him before we went to his house to celebrate.

Just as I reached the parking lot though, Mike conveniently showed up.

Now, Mike was an alright guy, he was friends with Angela, whom, aside from my gang, was my best friend.

He had always been on the flirtatious side with me, seeking me out in the hall, talking to me every chance he got, and I had always tried to be polite, making an excuse to leave as soon as one was presented, but, since I had started dating Em officially, his advances had gotten more bold.

When I _wasn't _with Em, he somehow sensed it and was immediately by my side. I had _tried _to set his interests on Jessica, but he was stubborn once he had made a decision. And even Em, Em the huge, tall, burly quarterback, couldn't get him to leave me alone.

So, as I reached the outskirts of the parking lot and somehow found Mike by my side, I stopped walking, turning to him with a forced smile.

"Hi Mike", I _attempted _enthusiasm.

"Hi Bella", He seemed unfazed by my act.

After a moment of silence, I sighed, "Was there something you wanted Mike, I'm sure Em's waiting on me by now."

"Oh, well, no, I just saw you walking and didn't like the idea of you in the parking lot alone" He mumbled.

"Well, Em's waiting so I'm not alone", I tried stating the obvious without sounding to exasperated.

"Ok, at least let me walk you to his car then, alright?"

I knew he would follow me either was, so I nodded as I began making my way to the jeep which I could now see.

"So, you and McCarthy doin good?", He _tried_ sounding nonchalant.

"Yeah, Mike, he's a really great guy." I smiled just thinking of my Emmy Bear. My Em who had won tonight.

"I know Bella, but a guy can't help but hope, ya know?"

We had almost reached my side of the Jeep, Em sitting in his spot patiently, an indescribable shadow on his face.

I sighed, "I know Mike, but he's _so_ good for me and I truly love him", I tried getting it through to him I would _never_ date him, because I would always be Em's. Forever.

"I know Bella, it's good to see you happy", his smile, finally, held nothing but truth and friendliness.

"Mike, you really are a good friend" I smiled, hugging him, "thanks for walking with me."

A small grin on his face, he replied, "Yeah, friends." His tone sorrowful, but just as quickly changing to one of happiness, "Anytime Bella, see you later", he gave me yet another quick hug before turning and heading to his truck.

I watched him walk off, happy we had finally had a _friendly _conversation without all his flirting and sneaked touches. With that through, I turned and climbed into the passenger seat.

As soon as I was seated in the jeep, I was threw my arms around Em, congratulating him, "Em! You did great tonight!" My voice full of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure, like you were even watching me", he murmured, his tone angry a he started the car and began driving us home.

I was momentarily speechless but soon recovered, "What do you mean Em?"

"Oh, you don't have to play stupid to me _Bella_", he spat me name, "I saw you and Mike, I was sitting right here you know."

"Yes, and…" I asked exasperated.

"_And_, And!, you're just going to sit there and act like you don't even know what I'm talking about?" His tone was now scathing, not making any sense.

I laughed humorlessly, "I'm not _acting_ any way Emmett", I tried to stay calm, but he was making it very hard, "plus, we both know I can't act."

"So this is funny?"

"Well, I'd tell you, _if _I _knew_ what 'this'," I made air quotes, "is."

"Well let's see, first I was wondering what was keeping you, then I get in the car and see you walking out with Mike Newton," he practically spat the name, "then the both of you are smiling and you _hug_ him _then _he hugs _you _before leaving."

"Yes Emmett, because he's my _friend_ and he wanted to walk me to the car." By now, we were turning down our road since we lived less than fifteen minutes from the school with Em behind the wheel.

"Well if I know Mike, and I do, the last thing he wants from you is_ friendship!_ And you just stood there and encouraged him!"

Now I was angry, he thought I was _flirting_! Flirting with _Mike!_ "Em, I wasn't _encouraging_ anything, we talked and I thanked him for walking me to the jeep."

"Yeah my jeep, remember me, your _boyfriend!" _He was ranting.

"Of course, and you should know as well as anyone I don't like Mike!"

"Yeah, well sure didn't look like it to me" He was all but yelling now.

As he parked outside my house, I looked into his furious gaze, my voice louder than I had ever talked to him with, "Well, if you _trusted _me,if you _knew_ anything about me, you'd know I have a great boyfriend that I have _always _loved and who has always trusted me and loved me back. _He_ never questioned me about my friends or my behaviors _because _of that trust and love thing! _And_ for your information, I was telling Mike how you were _good _for me and that I truly love you, and _then _he told me he was happy for me and I hugged him, telling him that he was a good _friend._ " Now yelling, I hoped out of the jeep, tears in my eyes, as I slammed the door and ran into my house before he could think of a reply, let alone stop me.

I knew my parents were over at Ems and they'd know something was wrong as soon as they saw me missing, but I didn't care.

What was his problem? He knew I loved him! And he had absolutely no reason to be _jealous _of _Mike Newton! _I mean really. And even _if _Mike still liked me and acted upon it, Emmett should know I had never, nor would ever, _encourage_ him.

I would never do anything to hurt Em, I _thought_ he knew that.

While my anger continued to escalate, I quickly changed into my pajamas and laid down, burying my head into my pillow, trying to lose all remembrance of tonight.

I lay there, crying until my eyes burned and there were no more tears left to fall. With all my earlier energy gone, spent on the pain I felt consuming my heart, I let sleep overcome me.

-----

I woke up slowly, trying to blink away the light that was now drifting through my curtains. As coherency began to overtake me, I realized someone was sitting on my bed.

"Bella, honey", my mom cooed.

"Hmmm", I mumbled, not wanting to come to, not when Emmett was mad at me, not when I didn't know what today held for me, for _us_.

"Bella, you need to get up, _now."_ Her voice held an undercurrent of what I could only identify as urgency.

I quickly shot up, "Mom, what's wrong? What's happening?"

Her motherly smile in place, she told me, "Bella, go outside" then got up and left the room.

I looked at my alarm clock, 6:30.

Why did I need to go outside, in _November, _at 6:30 on a Saturday morning?

Knowing it was important or else she wouldn't have told me to go, I got up and stumbled my way downstairs.

Quickly I opened the door, the crisp air hitting my face, fully waking me. Stepping onto the porch, I looked over at the rocking chairs and gasped.

There Em sat, softly snoring, teeth chattering, his face paler than I had ever seen.

I looked around frantically, noticing my dad now stood in the doorway.

I locked eyes with him, mine frantic and confused.

He sighed, shacking his head, "We realized you two hadn't made it to his house, so we were going to call, but your mom saw the jeep and when we finally came over here, he was asleep in the chair. I tried forcing him to go to his house, when he refused, I told him to just come inside. Bell, he didn't come inside because he didn't want you even _madder _at him and he wouldn't leave. I don't know what happened, but that boy loves you Bell, he loves you so much."

Tears were now streaming down my face as I walked over to him. Shaking him, I called his name. "Em!, Emmy, wake up." My voice slightly louder, trying to wake him so I could get him inside.

"Hmm, Belly," he hummed, opening his eyes.

"Em, _what _are you doing here?" That seemed to fully wake him.

"Belly, you were so mad, I couldn't leave." He grabbed the hand that I had rested on his shoulder, "I couldn't stand seeing you so angry, so _sad, _because of me. I was being stupid and jealous, and I do trust you Bella, and I _know_ you love me, I'm just hot-headed and rash and I know you would never do anything like that to me. I couldn't leave here Belly, not when you were _that _mad at me. Not when I made you question _everything._ I love you Bella and I'm sorry I was so stupid last night and I _never_ want to fight with you again, and…"

I cut him off, throwing my arms around his neck, peppering kissed on his cheek. "Em, it's okay, just _never_ do that to me again", I squeezed my arms around him, emphasizing my words.

"Never", he replied fiercely, voice full of conviction.

And with that conviction, he covered my lips with his, erasing all the hurt we had experienced, and inflicted, last night.

Because, in the end, we would _always _be _us._

Emmy Bear and Belly.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for all your reviews! They make doing this worth it! So, (I think you know the drill)... please review! And, I have a poll up about a story I have brewing in my head, but can't figure out what I want the pairing to be, so please stop by my profile for just a sec and vote! Thanks:)


End file.
